


Paper Anniversary

by dazedwriter



Series: I'll Make You So Happy Here [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, First Anniversary, Food, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: Their wedding anniversary falling on a Thursday this year was not ideal, but David was determined to make something of it anyway. Patrick had spent so much time trolling him with monthly anniversary gifts that David was determined to surprise him with something on an anniversary that was actually correct to celebrate.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I'll Make You So Happy Here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868929
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Paper Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Felt the need to get my little anniversary fic out in the world! Happy anniversary David and Patrick ❤️
> 
> Thanks as always to my wonderful beta, diamond729.

David tiptoed quietly into the bedroom and paused for a minute, taking in the sight of his sleeping husband snuggled deep in their blankets. It was their one-year wedding anniversary and David had snuck out of bed early and driven to Elmdale and back praying the entire way that Patrick would stay asleep and not spoil the surprise. And here he was back from his errand and Patrick (thankfully) was still fast asleep.

A few months ago, they had discovered a place in Elmdale that made the best blueberry pancakes they’d ever had and basically Patrick had been raving about them ever since. David had been the one who discovered this place by chance. As soon as Patrick had tasted the pancakes, he was transported back to his childhood when his parents would take him out for pancakes after every Little League game. They always went to this one particular cafe near their home and these pancakes in Elmdale tasted exactly the same. Each bite was like a trip down memory lane. For David, this meant that he now heard about the pancakes on a regular basis. 

_You remember when we had those pancakes in Elmdale?_

_I wish I could make pancakes like the ones we had at that place in Elmdale?_

_How good were they, David? I can't stop thinking about them._

_Do you think if we leave now, we could make it to Elmdale before they close?_

They kept talking about going back, but the store was thriving and life in general kept getting in the way, so they hadn’t been back since that very first time. 

David had decided that on their anniversary, he would brave an early morning wake-up and make the trip to Elmdale to surprise his husband with breakfast in bed. He would have loved to have planned an entire day of surprises for Patrick but unfortunately as their anniversary fell on a Thursday this year, they would be at the store most of the day. A few weeks ago, they had decided that a nice dinner out in a fancy restaurant in Elm Glen would be a perfect way to celebrate after working all day and they would leave all other celebrations and surprises for their day off. 

David had been planning this little surprise for weeks. He would wake up in time to call in a pick-up order, drive up and back and have breakfast served with plenty of time left to get to the store on time. Patrick had been so thoughtful (and goddamned trolling) surprising David with monthly anniversary gifts that David really wanted to return the favor on an actual anniversary that was correct to celebrate. David fondly gazed at Patrick sleeping. _They’d been married a whole year._

As much as David would have loved to close Rose Apothecary for the day and just lounge around in each other's company, their business came first. Besides, they'd have plenty of time to celebrate properly on their day off. 

David glanced down at the takeout bag with its two foam containers of pancakes and the two takeout cups in the cardboard tray. He had briefly thought about making up a fancy breakfast tray, but ultimately decided that eating like this would give them more time to relax together before work. And for all his effort to get up at this ungodly hour, he deserved every possible minute with Patrick.

David sat down slowly on the bed next to Patrick, placing the pancakes on the bedside table. He leaned over and gently peppered Patrick’s face with kisses and breathed a soft “Hey,” as he hovered over his mouth for a second before planting a soft kiss right on his lips. Patrick squirmed a little and turned toward the kisses with his eyes still closed as a grin slowly spread over his face. 

“Patrick, wake up honey. Happy anniversary.” David bent down to ghost a little kiss right at the corner of Patrick’s smile, as Patrick sleepily opened his eyes.

“Happy anniversary” Patrick muttered, still waking up. Patrick sat up, taking in the sight of David sitting on the bed. “What- what are you doing up? What time is it?” said Patrick, looking around in a daze. “And you’re _dressed?_ What is that amazing smell? Have you been cooking?!” Patrick’s eyes landed on the bedside table and the take-out bag.

David tipped his head back as he laughed “I’m up because it’s our anniversary. It’s 7:00. Yep, I’m dressed. You’re smelling pancakes and no, no I didn’t cook. David picked up the bag of pancakes and gave Patrick a kiss. “I got us pancakes from that place in Elmdale you love.” he explained as he rustled the bag.

“Oh my god. I love you. Thank you. I’m so glad! You didn’t have to do this. I can’t _believe_ you did this. What time did you wake up? Where are we eating? Table? Bed? Oh my god!”

David chuckled softly, pleased that Patrick loved this even more than he thought he would. He knew Patrick would be happy but it was very cute to see so-excited-that-I’m-rambling Patrick. 

“Breakfast is in bed. Which, I know I usually say is incorrect but I am making the exception here. And to answer your other question, my alarm was set for 6am.” Patrick’s jaw dropped.

David quickly set them up in bed--leaning against the headboard side by side and close enough to play a little footsies under the blanket that laid across their legs. Eating right out of the foam clamshell containers felt a little like they were breaking the rules. This was very fun and David wondered if he should reconsider his breakfast-in-bed-is-incorrect policy. Patrick had already opened the lid and was excitedly checking out his breakfast as David passed him a plastic fork and a stack of restaurant napkins. 

Patrick paused before starting, turning to David slightly. "Happy anniversary". 

"Happy anniversary to you, too." David smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Oh my god” Patrick moaned around the first bite. “These are even better than I remember!”

Patrick moaned again as he took the second bite.

“Ok, keep that up and you won’t be finishing breakfast at all.”

“Oh really, why’s that David?” Patrick slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth, staring at David pointedly. 

“Because part two of your anniversary surprise will come quicker than I planned if you do.” David paused “Quite literally, actually.” David didn’t break eye contact as he took another bite of pancakes. 

Patrick smirked. “You’ve got something else planned?” he asked feigning innocence. David knew Patrick loved messing with him and David not-so-secretly loved being trolled by Patrick.

David teased back, “Oh, are you done with your pancakes already? Ready to move on to the next event?” pretending to take Patrick’s breakfast from him. Patrick quickly held his breakfast firmly so it couldn’t be stolen from him and leaned in to David for an affectionate kiss before sitting back up. “Hey, how did I not wake up to a 6am alarm?”

“My phone was under my pillow on vibrate. Plus I woke up about fifty times worried I had missed it going off but it was worth it just to see the look on your face.”

“It was DEFINITELY worth it. This was so thoughtful, thank you.” 

David leaned in and kissed him, slow and soft. “Mmm you taste like pancakes.” David said, pulling away slightly.

“Funny thing, so do you.” Patrick laughed against his lips. 

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes until Patrick stretched and lamented, “Ahh, why didn’t we close the shop today?”

“Because _someone_ said it’s bad for business.”

Patrick groaned “Well that was Last Week Patrick. Anniversary Patrick is not happy that he can’t stay in bed with you all day.”

David set his empty container on his bedside table, sidled up closer and traced one finger up the seam of Patrick’s pajama pants, stopping just before the crotch. 

“David-” Patrick started, sopping up the last of the syrup in his tray. “I’m nearly done and then I’m yours.”

David smiled, snuggling into Patrick. Patrick put the remnants of his breakfast on the bedside table and turned to David, kissing him deeply. David pulled him down until they were both horizontal and David was on top as he murmured “We have approximately 20 mins before I absolutely _need_ to start getting ready for work.”

“Hmm, so sexy.” Patrick breathed against his neck in a low voice. “Married one year and your sex talk just keeps getting better and better.” He smiled into a kiss as he squeezed David's ass.

“OK. Don’t roast me now, I’m saving up all the good stuff for our day off. And we’re gonna run out of time here.”

Patrick groaned, pushing himself up against David. “Hmm, can’t wait for that.” Patrick purred, capturing David's lips in a deep kiss. “Good thing I also like quickies.” 

In one quick motion, Patrick flipped them over, catching David by surprise. Patrick moved his hands down to David's pants. 

“It’ll take 20 minutes just to take off your pants alone, David.”

“Better get started then.” David chuckled.

~~~~~~

The post-sex haze left them both feeling a bit boneless as they lay in bed with limbs tangled, sharing lazy kisses, refusing to acknowledge that they had approximately 5 more minutes before they absolutely had to get up. This quiet moment felt so comfortable and safe. How could anywhere in the world be nicer or more important than right there, right then? Impossible. David spent a minute memorizing the love and sense of security he felt in the moment. It was perfect. 

“Patrick,” David started, as Patrick littered David's cheek with soft kisses, “When I first told you that I called the realtor and bought this place, do you remember telling me that you promised to make me so happy here?”

“Mmmm hmmm,” Patrick affirmed, unwilling to stop his kiss attack.

“Well, you have. You’ve made me so happy here.” placing his hand over Patrick’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over it gently.

Patrick leaned over and kissed David on the mouth, soft and sweet. 

“Oh you ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Patrick teased. His voice got more sincere as he looked David directly in the eye “Today I’ll promise you that the best is yet to come.” 

David smiled “I believe you. And I promise I’ll make you so happy here too, Patrick. But only if you let me out of this bed right now. If I have to sacrifice my skincare routine, neither of us are going to be happy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
